moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lanalora Stormleaf
|Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = Roughly 9,000 years ago Born in Ashenvale |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Druid of the Enclave Druid of the Grove ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations |Row 4 info = The Citrine Eagle ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives |Row 5 info = Leallaes Silverleafbrother Lilly Silverleafniece ---- |Row 6 title = Beliefs |Row 6 info = Elune Wild Gods |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = |image =File:WoWScrnShot_010217_202050.jpg}} Lanalora Stormleaf is a Kaldorei Cenarion Circle druid who currently decided to currently aid a Grand Alliance organization called The Citrine Eagle. Born 10,000 years ago during a new age for the Kaldorei just after the War of Ancients. Lanalora witnessed many events in her life, from the highborne leaving to the current wars today. =History= ---- =Humble beginnings, Childhood and Druid Beginnings= ((to be updated)) =Becoming a Druid of the Grove= Lanalora dutifully served as a druid of the claw, though she has moments were she would perform subpar. It wasn't until she first entered the emerald dream did she find her true calling. While wandering the dream she left her father's side to explore on her own. There she would meet a druid by the name of Theron Startree. During her stay in the dream Theron would show her other sides to being a druid besides the ways of the claw. Like her, he had a more keen interest in flora and fauna than any druid she would know. It was through him she learned more about the ways of the grove and the teachings of Asseina. Feeling more at peace and to her father's ire Lanalora gave up the ways of the Claw and joined the Druids of the Grove. Under the druids of the Grove Lanalora would focus more on the ways of using nature to heal and protect than to harm. =Meeting her Husband and starting a family= Becoming more acclimated as a druid of the grove, Lanalora would be called like other Druids of Grove to heal other druids or nature's forest when injured. In one of the times she was healing her fellow druids, she met the man who would become her mate Isidoro Stormleaf. When they first met he was injuried but making jokes to keep in good spirits. As she was healing him she almost made a couple of mistakes while laughing as the jokes he made. After healing him, the two would continue to speak and eventually fall in love. 3,000 years after deciding to become a couple they would eventually start a family. =the Emerald Dream and being a mother= Like all druids, even Lanalora answered to the call of sleeping in the barrow dens to go into the emerald dream to converse, learn or walk among those who dwelled or also dreamed there as druids. Unlike her husband, who would be there more frequently, Lanalora would take longer breaks from being in the dream to raise their three children throughout the ages teaching them the ways of being a druid should they choose it. =The Third War= Lanalora had been in various combat and major battles. But none would affect her as badly as the third war the was brought to Kalimdor due to the burning legion's return. Answering the call after being in another sleep to the Emerald Dream, Lana along side her children and her husband would join in the fight to defend Azeroth. During the battle she would be separated from her family, only having the thought to survive and find her family. Towards the end of the battle Lanalora would find her son defending a human female soldier he fell for. When Lana went to grab her, he fell to a demon which her and other druids took out afterwards. Trying to heal him, his wounds were to grievous and he died in Lana's arms. What made matters worse her husband and her twin daughters were considered missing or dead once the battle in Kalimdor finished. Lana though took time to grieve and bury her son, Lana would become recluse only doing what was asked of her as a druid. =Cenarion Circle and Argent Crusade= After the Third War unlike most Kaldorei who joined the alliance and their efforts, Lanalora would keep her allegiance to the Cenarion Circle and remain neutral to the petty squabble the faction would bring just like the horde as she saw both sides being like children. Lanalora began to slowly bring herself out of seclusion when she volunteered to be one of the Circle druids to aid the Argent Crusade against the Lich King. =Cataclysm and Mists of Pandaria= When the cataclysm hit, Lanalora swiftly came to aid the efforts in Mt. Hyjal against the fire elementals under Ragnaros's command from burning the word tree there. Once the elements were tamed from Mt. Hyjal, Lanalora would serve to help calm the lands along side her fellow Circle breathern who also aided the Earthern ring. Though this proved to be draining, in the end some balance did restore to some places. By the time Pandaria was discovered by Horde and Alliance, Lanalora went into the Emerald dream willingly as the nightmare began to spread terribly through the dream. =Draenor and the Citrine Eagles= Lanalora fought in the Emerald dream against the nightmare to really participate with Draenor. When being in the dream was to much Lanalora woke up once the campaign on the planet was about over for many on Azeroth. Once awakening, Lanalora found she needed to finally get to know those outside of Kaldorei and Cenarion Circle communities. She began to wander the streets of Stormwind in rather a culture shock as she never been to any Alliance city before. Unable to speak common very well Lana had a hard time getting people to understand what she was inquiring about. Lanalora thought it best in order to get to know these places she took it upon herself to aid in watching over nature on the Eastern Kingdom side instead of sticking to Kalimdor as many do. To solidify her choice she began to look for organizations who would allow her to do her duty while learning of others on the Eastern Kingdom side. Eventually her choice lead to the Citrine Eagle. =Present= Lanalora has aided the Eagles in their campaign around the Broken shore as well is in Alterac from time to time. However the old druidess serves the Cenarion Circle more faithfully than the organization constantly answering their call for aid when the Nightmare ate into Val'sharah and then when the campaign to purge the demons from the Broken Shore and the Tomb after that. When not taking care of these threats Lanalora tried to learn common as well as spend time with her family who recently showed u during her time with the Eagles. Music Influence *Loreena McKennit Ancient Pines *Loreena McKennit The Old Ways *Lelianna's Song Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids Category:Cenarion Circle Category:The Citrine Eagle